o Amigos con Derechos o
by Nocturnals
Summary: -Quiero acostarme con alguien sacarme la tension y no tener que quedarme a desayunar con ese alguien/-Quiero acostarme con alguien sin que se vuelva pesada. -¿Sexo con un amigo?- Pregunto Ino, sin saber como denominarlo.  -Amigos con derechos- Sentencio.
1. Chapter 1

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

Estaba totalmente molesta, cansada y sobre todo hambrienta. Eran las seis de la mañana, tenia tiempo de comer lo que se supondria seria su tercera comida en las veintiún horas que llevaba despierta. Se aseguro su bolso bajo el brazo antes de llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivia. Bendita independencia, penso. Si bien era la unica hija y por ello heredera directa, adoraba la libertad de ser dueña de su casa, de su apartamento. Aunque a veces extrañaba llegar y tener la comida hecha apreciaba más el hecho de llegar a la hora que le apeteciera, sin tener que dar explicaciones a su padre celoso y sobreprotector.

Ahora era una de las tres medicas en jefe del hospital de Kanoha, su padre se había vuelto a casar con una hermosa y buena mujer la cual estaba embarazada de un niño. Por lo tanto, ella dejaba de ser la responsable de transmitir sus dotes de mentalista. Eso era, en cierto modo, una liberacion.

Puso las llaves en la puertas del edificio y la empujo. Entro en el pasillo que conectaba los cuatro grandes departamentos con la puerta de entrada al edificio. Ino subio las escaleras y llego al segundo piso. Camino hasta la puerta de su departamento, que era la primera, pero se detuvo al olfatear el aroma a comida.

Su estomago gruño y se sonrojo aun con las llaves en la mano. Demonios, tenia muchisima hambre y había olvidado hacer las compras. Ademas tenia mucho sueño y no soportaria mucho más ¿Esperaria un par de horas hasta que las tiendas abrieran o se dormiria hambrienta sabiendo que posiblemente no tuviese tiempo de desayunar?

-¿Eres tu, Ino?- Pregunto su vecino, saliendo por la puerta ya abierta de su departamento.

-Si, soy yo- Respondio ella.

Kiba salio de su apartamento, siempre tenia la puerta sin llave o en su defecto, abierta. Este ultimo era el caso. Escucho a la chica llegar desde la puerta del edifcio y agregu otro par de huevos y carne a la plancha. Ino solia olvidar comprar las cosas entre las idas y venidas de su trabajo. Los horarios de la chica variaban mucho.

-¿Noche ocupada?- Pregunto, apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

-Maldicion, si ¿Qué esperas para invitarme a desayunar?- La rubia camino hasta el, lo empujo amigablemente y entro al departamento como si fuera propio.

Para ella era usual entrar al departamento de su mejor amigo. Llevaban alrededor de dos años viviendo en el mismo edificio y habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos. Aunque sus horarios rara vez concidian pues el había escogido entrenar gennins como capitan ella había terminado por escoger la medicina.

El muchacho de veintitrés años sonrio, tomo la bolsa que ella le lanzo y la colgo al lado del sofa. Ino había llegado a la cocina y estaba sirviendo el desayuno, que era en realidad la cena de ella. El muchacho miro como su compañero canino se iba a la pequeña sala, dejandolos desayunar.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- Dijeron al unisono.

-¿Qué tal tus chicos?- Pregunto ella, comiendo un poco de la carne con salsa que su compañero había hecho.-¡Demonios, cocinas increible!

-Gracias.- Conetsto, conteniendo una risa- Todo bien. Solo que… bueno, las niñas de doce años siempre son problematicas.

.-¡Ya te pareces a Shika!- Bromeo, probando los huevos.

-¡Y tu a Chouji!-Ella le gruño y siguio comiendo.

-No hhe comido desde…- Ella lo penso un segundo- Hace más o menos quince horas.

-¿Sigue la epidemia?- Pregunto, medio preocupado.

-Si, no podemos pararla, aunque se ha aminorado.

Siguieron conversando mientras comian. Se habian acostumbrado a eso, llevaban más de un año y medio. Vivian uno en el apartamento del otro, comiendo juntos cuando uno olvidaba cocinar. En realidad había un trato no formulado, Kiba cocinaba pues ella era mala en ello mientras que Ino ordenaba el desastroso apartamento del chico que parecia desconocer la palabra "orden".

-¿Peleaste con… como era que se llamaba?- Pregunto con autentica duda.

Ino rio. Ella no solia durar mucho con los chicos. La mayoria de ellos, por no decir su totalidad, la dejaban por lo mismo aunque ella imponia las condiciones desde un principio. "Pasas más tiempo en el hospital que conmigo", "no quiero una chica que prefiera un enfermo a su novio", "lo siento, eres linda, pero no vale si tengo que hacer un turno para verte".

-Lo mismo de siempre, los horarios, el trabajo y el romance no van juntos- Admitio encogiendose de hombros.

-Eso lo sabias desde antes de comenzar ese trabajo- Le recordo comiendo su carne.

-Si, lo se, no tienes una puta idea de lo estresada que estoy- Ino hizo una mueca y suspiro- Joder, quiero volver a mi casa, relajarme un poco y ya.

-Yo tengo que entrenar a un Hyugga pasado de humos, a una niña tan escandalosa que ni tu y Sakura juntas le ganarian y a otro niño que tiene una pequeña tendencia suicida ¡No te quejes!

Ino lo miro y paso a explicarle que en sus manos estaba la salud de multiples personas, tenia quince medicos a su cargo y que, para colmo, tenia las horas de sueño contadas. No podia relajarse. El chico le recordo que el, además de capitan, era el futuro jefe de su clan y debia entranar a los ocho niños de su clan. Ademas, por supuesto, de acompañar a los niños en sus misiones, dar informes y participar en las actividades de su clan. El tampoco tenia mucho tiempo para el y las horas para dormir no abundaban.

-Detesto esto, antes podia relajarme más- Reconocio el.

-Ni me cuentes- Acepto- No puedo aguantar lios amoorosos con todo los lios que traigo encima, cuando me fastidian, prefiero terminar ahí.

-Yo tambien, pero las mujeres son tan celosas y molestas- Dijo- ¿Acaso no puede haber algo sin compromisos? ¿Dónde quedaron las chicas de una noche?

Ino giro los ojos, aunque en parte tambien anhelaba ser eso. La chica de una noche. Aquella que tenia sexo, se relajaba, se libheraba del estrés y todo los efectos positivos del coito y luego, volvia a su casa y su vida seguia igual. Ella no podia acostarse con un desconocido porque en su villa era conocida por todos y no tenia tiempo de irse a otro sitio a buscar sexo casual.

Entonces una pequeña idea se cruzo por la mente de la chica. No era mala idea, depues de todo no los afectaria mucho. Miro al chico que tenia enfrente cuando el se distrajo y contemplaba la televisión concentrado. Era guapo, tenia que admitirlo. Cabello desordenado, ojos ferocez, hombros bastos, espalda ancha, musculos marcados, piernas fibrosas y sabia por comentarios de sus ex novia que era bueno en ello. Sornio, un segundo pero luego la sonrisa se desvanecio.

¿Cómo iba a hacer semejante sugerencia? Es decir, ella era su amiga, su compañera de edifcio, la vecina. Una sexy vecina, penso. Despues de todo, el solo tenia las horas de sueño y un dia a la semana si no tenia mision. Lo que, lamentablemente, no sucedia muy a menudo. Se concentro en la televisión, Ino tenia buen cuerpo, prácticamente vivia trabajando por lo que no se pondria pesada. No sentiria celos pues no seria nada serio… y ella misma lo había dicho, ambos traian mucho estrés encima.

-Oye, Kiba- Lo llamo, infundiendose valor.

El chico se volteo y vio la decisión en los ojos claros de la Yamanaka. Pero ninguno de los dos prosiguio la conversación. El se levanto, no era bueno con las palabras, por lo que si ella lo rechazaba seria con hechos, no con palabras. Pero sorprendentemente no lo rechazo cuando la beso, incluso se colgo de el.

-Quiero acostarme con alguien, sacarme las malditas preocupaciones y la tension, dormir placidamente y no tener que quedarme a desayunar con ese alguien- Dijo ella aun colgada de su cuello.

-Quiero acostarme con alguien sin que se vuelva pesada, me joda cuando quiero paz y no se ponga en terminos de "eres solo mio"- Dijo y ambos cruzaron la mirada.

-¿Sexo con un amigo?- Pregunto Ino, sin saber como denominarlo.

-Amigos con derechos- Sentencio Kiba, levantandola por las piernas.

Ino se aferro a su cintura con las piernas y se dejo llevar al cuarto del chico. Por primera vez desde que Kiba se mudo, la puerta de entrada del departamento tenia llave.


	2. Chapter 2

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

Ino se movio en la cama, demonios vaya si los rumores eran ciertos. Un escalosfrio le recorrio el cuerpo entero cuando Kiba se separo de ella, el aun dormia a su lado. La chica se levanto de la cama sintiendose ligeramente incomoda por que el perro descomunal había entrado al cuarto y la miraba en su estado de desnudez. Era casi media tarde, ella tenia que estar en el hospital en una hora. Kiba se desperto apenas ella se había levantado de la cama pues a diferencia de ella el si había dormido en la noche, no mucho pues recien llegaba de una mision, pero algo era.

-¿Tienes el turno de la mediatarde?- Pregunto, sentandose en la cama.

-Si- Respondio ella mientras el se levantaba.

-Repasemos las reglas- Dijo Kiba, tomando el papel que habian escrito luego de una hora de sexo seguido.

El "reglamento" estaba escrito a la letra pulcra de la muchacha y contenia las condiciones de aquella relacion que mantenian. El papel seria oculto, por si alguien concurria a alguno de los departamentos, dentro de la casa de Kiba, donde a nadie se le pasaria por la cabeza buscar algo.

"_Reglas y condiciones para una relacion sin ataduras;_

_*No celos_

_*No preguntas sobre llegadas muy tardias o demaciado tempranas_

_*No al sexo descuidado, siempre habra un condon de por medio, y una pastilla, claro._

_*El sexo es secreto y oculto_

_*No es conciderado una relacion formal._

_*Se hace a puertas cerradas, en el apartamento de alguno de los dos._

_*Ambos podemos mantener otras relaciones iduales o distintas de la misma._

_*Se respetaran los horarios y trabajos."_

-¿Debemos agregar algo más?- Pregunto Ella y Kiba asintio.

- "Prohibido enamorarse"- Escribio el y la chica solto una risa.

-¡Como si pudiera enamorarme de ti!- Exclamo la rubia atandose el cabello.

-No saldria con una rubia histerica- Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido- Solo sexo.

-Solo sexo- Repitio ella tomando su bolso.

Kiba suspiro, sus chicos estaban peleando como siempre en vez de entrenar ¿Por qué no podian ser un equipo como había sido el suyo? Asuka gritaba como una histerica por que Ichigo había desgarrado su ropa antes del entrenamiento y amenazaba con demandarlo por acoso sexual.

-Asuka, no exageres, el estaba entrenando y tu te atravezaste- Le recordo- ¡Podria haberte clavado esa cosa por tu imprudencia!

-¡SI, y justamente le apunto a mis pechos!

-Si el hubiese querido verte los pechos, Asuka, habria usado su byakugan- Le dijo y el chico se paro de golpe.

-¡Jamas lo usaria para algo tan bajo como eso!

Kiba jamaz en su vida penso que desearia que un chico fuese como el frio Neji, hasta que conocio cuan malo era eso. Miro al cielo y suspiro ¿Cuánto tendria que pasar antes de que tubieran un entranamiento normal? Miro a Takeshi, quien era el unico que entrenaba. Pronto Ichigo ignoro a la chic ay siguio con su entrenamiento. Tardaron otros veinte minutos en tranquilizar a la jovencita.

Suspiro y miro a su compañero canino y se dispuso a enseñarles un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pues su amigo estaba algo herido por la ultima mision seria que le fue encomendada.

-Bien, Hyugga, tienes buenas bases de la pelea a corta distancia ¿No?- El chico asitnio y de repente los tres jóvenes se callaron- ¿Quieres ser el primero o le sedes el turno a las damas?

El chico no respondio, solo dio un paso al frente.

Kiba sonrio, asi le gustaban los chicos, con las pelotas bien puestas.

-Adelante, entonces- Le indico poniendose en posicion defenciva.

Seria suave con ellos, pero no se lo pondria facil.

-¡Yumiko, quiero Sangre A + para el paciente de la cama 4 de la sala 7 de cuidados intencivos, ahora mismo!- Grito Ino mientras atendia la herida del hombre.

Demonios, no queria llevarlo a cirugia pues seria muy complicado. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y concentro su energia en las puntas de sus dedos, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. La chica corrio y puso la transfucion, la gente correteaba de un lado a otro. No tenia mucho personal y las cosas se estaban poniendo pesadas.

La chica de cabello rubio se corrio el fleco de un movimiento y volvio a la tarea ardua de detener la maldita hemorragia ¿Cómo era posible que las enfermeras no notaran una hemorragia de ese tamaño hasta que era tarde? Gruño por la incompetencia de aquellas chicas, ya las sermonearia, pero mientras se concentro en aquello.

Termino unos minutos luego, pero no hubo tiempo para descansar. La niña de la sala 2 de la ala infantil acababa de descompensarse. Salio apurada, casi al trote, hasta el otro lado del hospital. Y apenas llevaba la mitad de su turno. Llegaria a su casa alrededor de las diez de la noche. Hoy cocinaria ella, bueno, compraria la cena ¡Era prácticamente lo mismo!

Corriendo de un lado a otro del hospital, más atareada que nunca en su vida Ino corria agitada. Demonios, deberian poner un ascensor, eso de subir y bajar escaleras ya la tenia harta. Saludo a Sakura en el camino y se sento con ella disfrutando de los pocos minutos libres que tenia en su trabajo.

-¿Qué tal todo?-Pregunto la joven de ojos jade.

-EL trabajo pesado, como siempre, corte con Shirou por eso- Declafro restandole importacia- Solo salía con el para tener alguien con quien acostarme, ya sabes, libera las tensiones y no dispongo de tiempo para ir a un spa como antes.

-Si, se de que hablas… ¿Por qué no buscas algo en serio?- Le pregunto ella y sui amiga nego con la cabeza.

-¿EN que momento?

-Nos dan un mes de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas, podrias intentarlo- Le dijo ella.

-Lo dices tan facil, pero no quiero perder tiempo en coqueteo, citas y eso. Lo dices por que tienes a Sasuke en las noches, frentona.

-Consiguete un macho, cerda.

Ino solto una risa, le encantaria decirle que había encontrado la solucion a todos los problemas del estrés y los lios de las relaciones romanticas. AL demonio el romance, solo queria disfrutar y lo haria.

Llego a casa media hora despues de lo programado, encargo comida y la llevo a su casa. Abrio la puerta y la dejo sobre la mesa, se metio a la ducha, se cambios y dejo su cabello suelto para que se secara. Plancho su uniforme para el dia siguiente y abrio la puerta antes de que el tocara. Todo friamente calculado.

Llevaban una semana asi, y las cosas se habian acomodado prácticamente solas. Cenaron juntos, se besuquearon e hicieron la previa. El se ducho en el apartamento de ella mientras Ino se ocupaba de cerrar puertas y ventanas.

Ella se colo en el baño y en la ducha. Desnuda lo volteo tomandolo por el hombro y lo apoyo contra la pared. Era sumamente agresiva, y a el no le molestaba, hasta le agradaba.

La agarro de la cintura, la apreto contra su cuerpo y la beso.

La toco tanto como pudo, ocupando su boca contra la suya y disfutando del exquisito roce de su piel. Ino gimio contra su boca cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en ella y jadeo de deseo cuando bajo por su cuello.

De la ducha pasaron al pasillo, a la pared del cuarto, a la cama yde alguna forma que no recordaban acabaron en el sofa. Ino mordio el hombro del chico cuando este la penetro por ultima vez antes de acabar fuera de ella, como se suponia que tenia que hacerlo. "Sexo seguro, sin riezgos", era el lema que utilizaban.

Ella quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre el y le tomo un sgeundo normalizar su respiracion. Por su lado el estaba con la espalda contra el sofa, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sintiendo aun los ultimos espasmos. Ella había tenido su orgazmo un par de minutos antes y ayudado por la contraccion de sus musculos, el alcanzo su punto maximo tambien.

-¿Te quedas a domir?- Pregunto Ino, apoyandose en sus hombros para erguirse aun sentada.

-Si- Dijo y la cargo hasta la cama, donde la dejo, la cubrio y giro hacia en otro lado.

Esa era la primera vez que el le decia que se quedaria a dormir desde la primera vez donde el sueño la había vencido.

La primera vez no había tenido intencion de dormir en su cama, pero el sueño había podido más. Desde entonces lo hacian y se separaban, primero comian, y luego lo hacian hasta hartarse o no poder más. Usualmente la ultima opcion era la más comun. Ino quedaba tan cansada que apenas podia moverse, y a veces hasta le dolia un poco sentarse por culpa de los movimientos demaciado bruscos o fuertes.

Aunque no engañaba a nadie, le encantaba.

Se durmieron en la misma cama por segunda vez, cada uno de su lado. La pereza podia más, además se tardaria bastante en encontrar las llaves de su departamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

-Han mejorado mucho, en realidad-Dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

La muchacha rió, adoraba cuando Kiba le contaba sobre su equipo porque lo hacia de una forma tan divertida y amena que la relajaba. Olvido que ese dia tenia que operar a las diez de la mañana, y que quiza tendria que saltearse la merienda. Se concentro en el y el sonido de su voz contando aquellas graciosas historias.

-Les has tomado cariño- Le comento ella, acariciando su pecho.

-Si, es imposible no hacerlo.

Kiba jugó con el pelo rubio de ella pensando en la mision que tendria esa tarde ¿Deberia decirselo? Porque en realidad nunca lo planeaban, de algún modo siempre acaban juntos en la cama cada noche. El chico opto por decirselo, además no es como si ella fuera a enfadarse, solo tendria que aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo hasta que volviera. Ni eso en realidad, pues lo más probable es que se acostara con otro en su ausencia.

-Oye Ino, tengo una mision hoy- Hablo el chico, y aunque no quiso, sintio algo raro en la parte baja del estomago.

Quiza ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de tenerla cada dia, por lo que su cuerpo rechazaba la "abstinencia" que tendria durante la mision.

-¿Atrapar gatos otra vez?- Pregunto ella riendo y acomodandose contra su pecho.

-No, una mision sin los chicos, de rasteo- Dijo el, restandole importancia con un gesto- Volvere como en una semana.

-¿Me dejas preparada la cena?

-Seguro.

Ella ni se preocuparia, se dijo, ella solo quiere que le haga la cena. Sonrio y solto una pequeña carcajada, Ino odiaba cocinar pero era un pago por mantener su departamento limpio. Oh si, amaba esa nueva libertad sin ataduras.

Llevaban ya un mes asi, Ino estaba de vacaciones, muy merecidas, pero el seguia de servicio. Ino clavo sus uñas en su pecho y el se volvio a ella con una sonrisa insinuante solo para toparse con los ojos de ella brillando de anticipación.

-¿Ultima de la semana?- Pregunto ella y el sonrio, ni siquiera necesitaba una respuesta.

Salto sobre ella, y empezo a recorrer su cuerpo. Le beso los labios, bajo por su cuerllo, mordisqueando, lamiento. Sus hombros los acaricio, besandolos con adoración, bajo hasta sus pechos y logro que Ino se estremeciera cuando lamio sus pezones.

Los beso, jugo con ellos con sus dientes, apricionandolos entre sus colmillos y su legua. Lamiendolos, con suavidad, y suspirando sobre ellos, haciendo que escalofríos la recorrieran.

Kiba paso sus manos por su cintura y con su lengua lamio el contorno del ombligo, con sus colmillos acaricio la piel sencible de su vientre antes de volver a su boca. Ella se entretubo dibujando los contornos de su pecho, mordiendo su clavicula con aire sensual, jadeando de sorpresa cuando el llego a su ombligo, un punto erogeno recien descubierto.

La rubia sintio su entrepierna humedecerse, en especial cuando sintio su virilidad contra ella. El chico gruño y siguio con su nuevo entretenimiento, los pechos de ella.

-¿Llevas todo?- Pregunto Ino y lo vio irse con una sonrisa en la cara y un gesto de la mano.

Estaba sentada en su apartamento viendo televisión cuando su teléfono movil sono de repente. La chica corrio a atenderlo y se encontro con la voz de su mejor amiga.

-_Ino, hasta que atiendes cerda, TenTen, Hinata y yo estamos lledo a tu casa- _comenzo Sakura, desde el otro lado de la linea-_ Temari esta con Shikamaru, la parte mala de que tus amigas tengan novio._

-Por favor, si todas ustedes tienen novio, frente de marquesina- Respondio.

-_Como sea, llevamos pastel y postres, ve preparando el te, llegamos en diez minutos._

Ino suspiro, fue hasta la cocina y puso la tetera sobre el fuego con mucha agua. Fue al cuarto de lavado y se puso ropa limpia, dejo su cabello suelto y descalza preparo el te y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Un segundo luego el timbre sono. Ino corrio a tomar el teléfono que conectaba con el portero electrico y lo levanto.

-_¡Presiona el boton, Ino!- _Dijo TenTen.

-Las espero aquí, la puerta esta abierta.

La rubia presiono el boton unos cuatro segundos y lo solto. Miro a su alrededor, la sala estaba impecable, ni una sola muestra de lo que habien hecho alli diez minutos antes. Sonrio, era imposible que los descubriean. La puerta sea abrio y entraron sus amigas tan ruidosas como siempre.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal todo?- Pregunto la dueña del departamento sentandose.

-Bien, pero hace un calor del infierno- Respondio Sakura dejandose caer a un lado de Ino.

Las jóvenes pasaron un buen rato bebiendo te y comiendo los postres que las chicas se habían molestado en comprar. Ino se disculpo un momento, tenia que ir al baño.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, me deje una blusa aquí cuando me quede hace unos dias, voy a por ella- Dijo Sakura y se levanto.

-Te ayudamos a buscarla- Dijo TenTen y Hinata se levanto de su sitio junto con ella.

Sakura aprecio la ayuda pues con tanta ropa que poseia la chica tardaria una eternidad en encontrar la bendita blusa. Pero cuando entro a la habitacion no encontro el cuarto limpio y pulcro de siempre.

-Oh, por todos los angeles- Dijo TenTen cuando se encontro al lado de una muda Sakura.

Hinata entro en el cuarto y el sonrojo se apodero de ella. A menos que sus ojos las engañaran, eso era en serio lo que pensaban.

-¿Lo que… esta en, en el suelo, es decir, eso en el piso… es, uh, TenTen, eso… es?- Tartamudeo Hinata.

Sakura formo una sonrisa insinuante en su rostro.

-Un condon… usado- Respondio TenTen, con una pequeña carcajada.

-Con que por eso Ino estaba tan relajada y feliz… ¡Ino tiene un amante, demonios!

La rubia miro hacia otro lado mientras esperaba que sus amigas reaccionaran, mierda, deberia haber cerrado su cuarto con llave ¡O por lo menos recordar que habian dejado un condon en medio del suelo! Sus amigas y confidentes la miraban boquiabiertas.

-Repitelo- Pidio TenTen, aun sorprendida.

-Me acuesto con Kiba Inuzuka, si, el que vive al lado- Repitio la chica, sin avergonzarse.

-¿Ki… Kiba-kun?

-En este caso…- Se burlo Sakura y luego puso cara de placer para molestar a Ino- ¡Kibaah!

La rubia le tiro un almohadón a su amiga, enfadada, pero luego solto una risita. Demonios, había tenido que romper una regla, aunque era solo una, nada importante. Las chicas siguieron molestandola respecto a su amante hasta que se fueron y aunque el televisor estaba ensendido, se sintio repentinamente sola.

Apago el televisor, limpio la casa y relleno el silencio con su voz. Pero aun asi se sentia rara. Miro las llaves que Kiba le había dejado, y sonrio, pero luego aparto esa tonta sonrisa. No es como si el fuera a morirse.

-Aunque no me dio detalles de la mision- Dijo para ella mirando fijamente las llaves- No es como si fuera a pedirtelos, idiota.

Kiba miro a su hermana y asintio. Habian tardado más de lo previsto, ya habian pasado diez dias y habian por fin encontrado el rastro del hombre. El tipo había robado joyas importanticimas de una familia de la villa de la lluvia, que estaba intimamente ligada con la villa de la hoja. El tipo había sido muy astuto para ocultarse de ellos tanto tiempo, pero ya había acabado todo.

Su hermana alimentaba a sus lobos y el cuidaba al ladron mientras acariciaba a Akamaru. Sonrio a su compañero canino y este le mostro otra sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, amigo.

Suspiro, estaba muy cansado. Llevaba varios dias sin dormir muy bien. Pero hoy llegarian a la aldea, darian un reporte y regresaria a su departamento, haria el amor con Ino y se dormiria. Si, era un buen plan. Ino; ¿Cómo estaria ella? De seguro disfrutando sus vacaciones, se respondio a si mismo.

De algun modo su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la usual accion, y le pedía a gritos revolcarse con ella. Con esa maldita rubia que adoraba hacer gemir su nombre suspirando sobre su cuello.

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podia pensar en eso justo entonces. Se levanto y emprendio el camino a casa. Dio su reporte, dejo a Akamaru con su hermana, saludo a su madre y volvio a su departamento. Le apetecia bañarse antes que nada, pero cuando entro a su cuarto encontro a la rubia de ojos celestes placidamente dormida en su cama con una camiseta suya puesta ¿Qué demonios hacia con su ropa puesta?

-Genial, ahora la usa de pijama- Gruño, pero luego se concentro en ella.

Ino era hermosa, su piel nivea, su cabello dorado brillaba contra el sol, las piernas largas, el torso estrecho y los pechos generosos. Oh si, tenia buenas ideas para despertarla. Se ducho rapido y sin hacer ruido, volvio al cuarto y la desperto besandola. Ino no tenia que estar totalmente despierta para saber que era Kiba quien la tocaba. Habian llegado al punto en que se reconocian.


	4. Chapter 4

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

Solto una risa a causa de las insistentes cosquillas que los dedos de el le hacian sobre su vientre. En un principio todo había sido más bestial, apurado, y pasional. Por que, en ese principio, ambos tenian unas ganas imprecionantes de hacerlo. Pero en esos momentos ya se cumplian dos meses y medio de sus encuentros. Aunque eran usuales, por lo menos cuatro veces por semana, a veces hasta a diario, siempre eran igual de intensos.

-¿Por qué usabas mi ropa aquella vez?- Pregunto Kiba.

-¿Por qué se te da por preguntar eso ahora?

-Sabes que detesto que me respondas con preguntas, Ino.- Gruño, acomodando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro.-Esa vez olvide preguntartelo, estabamos algo ocupados.

-Ah, si, me despertaste para hacerlo.

Ella sonrio, nunca le había contado a Kiba sobre el hecho que había quebrantado una regla, aunque el tambien lo había hecho. No la misma, había olvidado ponerse proteccion. Ino tomaba las pastillas y estaba en un dia seguro, por lo que no importo mucho. Ya le había venido hace una semana por lo que era obvio que no había ocurrido nada.

-Mi pijama no estaba seco y me dio pereza tender la cama- Le respondio.

-¿Asi que solo sacaste una remera mia y la usaste de pijama?

-Si- Ella sonrio y se cubrio el torso con las sabanas.

Eran las tres de la mañana, Ino había regresado del trabajo y Kiba tenia entrenamiento con su equipo al amanecer. Tenian tiempo para otra vuelta antes de verse obligados a terminar. Se levanto y de un movimiento quedo sobre el sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Se acomodo el cabello suelto y aunque un par de mechones le cubrian el busto a ella le daba igual. El se la conocia de memoria.

-Ah no, yo arriba- Le dijo el antes de voltearla.

-¡Machista!- Le acuso en broma, riendo.

¿En que momento tener sexo se había convertido en algo tan divertido?

-Ni que te aplastara, Ino- Murmuro contra su oido mientras bajaba por su cuello.

-A la proxima yo voy arriba- Contesto, con un suspiro.

Esta vez era en el departamento de ella, porque Ino se negaba a hacerlo en un cuarto desordenado. Aunque era una excusa, en realidad le gustaba más hacerlo en su cuarto por otras razones. A pesar de que no lo admitia en voz alta, ni siquiera para ella, sabia que lo hacia por que le resultaba más facil dormir luego.

No, ni siquiera era eso.

Lo hacia porque de alguna forma el aroma de el, mezclado con la escencia del acto la reconfortaban. Quiza era porque se sentia comoda haciendo eso con el. Si lo analizaba bien no se habria animado a pedirselo a otra persona, porque no era tan cercana a el como para hablar en serio de todo, como con Shikamaru y Chouji, aunque la dejaba guardarse sus secretos, a diferencia de sus amigas. Kiba era… tan distinto como unico.

Podia acostarse con el e irse sin sentirse mal. Del mismo modo podia quedarse en su apartamento sin la necesidad de hacerlo inmediatamente. Aunque, por supuesto, siempre podia quedarse luego de hacerlo sin sentirse incomoda.

¿Se había sentido incomoda con el en algun momento?

No, nunca. Quiza porque confiaba en el, o por lo contrario, por que no estaba tan estrechamente relacionada con Kiba. Eran amigos, si, hablaban, se contaban cosas, pedian consejos… y si, mierda, tambien tenian sexo.

Kiba se acosto junto a ella, abrazandola. Tenia entrenamiento con el equipo 4 al amanecer. Esos niños lo hacian renegar como nadie, pero al mismo tiempo lo divertian. Era algo parecido con Ino. Discutia con ella, la detestaba en ciertos aspectos, pero al mismo tiempo la queria mucho. Lo suficiente para preocuparse por ella y su estado de salud.

-¿No crees que deberias dejar un par de horas de trabajo?- Le pregunto, sin mirarla.

Estaba tratando de convencerse que lo hacia para poder tener más tiempo para hacerlo juntos.

-Esta en las reglas Kiba, se respetan los horarios y trabajos, es decir, no voy a renunciar a unas horas para revolcarme contigo- Y ella habíha pensado lo que el queria en parte, que queria más tiempo para tener sexo.

-No lo digo solo por eso- Repuso, sacandole importancia al tema- Es malo para tu salud.

Entonces la chica solto una auntentica risa de pura diversión antes de darse vuelta sobre la cama, apoyar su peso sobre su codo y besar su pecho.

-Kiba, el estrés es malo, si, pero esto me lo quita en un santiamén- Respondio y se paro.-¿Haces el desayuno? Prometo limpiar este desorden cuando regrese.

-Compra la cena, entonces.

Ella asintio y se dirigio al baño no sin antes abrir un cajon de la comoda del chico. Saco una falda hasta debajo de las rodillas y una camisa de saten azul. Se dirigio al baño, tomando una toalla del suelo y recogio la ropa interior que estaba colgada en la cortina del baño. La lavaba mientras se bañaba, y esa estaba limpia.

Kiba hizo el desayuno alegre, siempre lo estaba. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y prendio la televisión, tomo el diario y leyo un articulo antes de dejarlo a un lado.

-¡Gracias por la comida!

Desayunaron a las cinco de la mañana, el se baño, se vistio y tomo unas armas para el entrenamiento. Ino reviso el expediente de su enigmatico caso aparentemente incurable y lo vio ponerse su camisa. Joder, estaba bueno. Sonrio ampliamente al ver las marcas de sus uñas como pequeñas medialunas en su espalda, hombros y pecho.

-Yo que tu me cubriria esa marca- Le dijo Kiba acercandose a la mesa.

El le toco el cuello y le beso la boca antes de irse.

Ino maldijo por lo bajo cuando unos minutos luego, en el baño, vio una marca rojiza en su cuello que no parecia tener intencion de irse.

Quiza agregaran otra regla "nada de marcas". Mejor no, penso, porque entre más reglas hubiera más difícil seria respetarlas.

Eso y que esas medialunas en su piel le encantaban.

-Hasta que te apareces, Kankurou- Dijo Kiba a modo de saludo.

-Vaya modo de saludar, amigo- Contesto el chico entrando al departamento.

Kankurou se había vuelto su amigo más cercano, y aunque no lo veia hace meses su amistad seguia tan fuerte como siempre. Le invito algo de cervesa que tenia en el refrigerador y se encontro con uns bocadillos que el no había comprado.

Bueno, puedo reponerselo luego, penso Kiba tomandolos.

EL chico de la villa oculta de la arena estaba mirando el departamento de su amigo con tangible sorpresa. Estaba limpio, impecable, ordenado… olia bien… un segundo ¿Olia bien? ¿Desde cuando Kiba usaba aromatisante de ambientes… de rosas? Miro como su amigo buscaba en el refrigerador. Un lleno refrigerador. Pero lo que lo alerto fue esa mermelada "light", Kiba nunca hacia dieta.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño?

-¿Para que preguntas? Solo pasa, Kankurou.

El chico asintio, si encontraba cremas alli ya era definitivo, Kiba se estaba afeminando. Le dio un ultimo sorbo a su cerveza y fue hasta el baño en el cuarto. La cama estaba tendida, los cajones cerrados, los libros organizados… Sacudio la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba el Kiba desordenado y desastrozo que lo acompañaba en sus andanzas nocturnas?

Cuando entro en el baño lo examino algo asustado. Abrio los estantes y encontro cosas normales. Espuma de afeitar, locion para despues, jabon, cosas masculinas, se dijo.

Se volteo a la ducho y sonrio, ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que su amigo se estaba afeminando? ¡Ese grandisimo hijo de perra!

Salio del baño, le salto por atrás y le golpeo la espalda con camaraderia.

-¡¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa, Kankurou?- Grito.

Naruto había llegado mientras el estaba examinando el cuarto y el baño de el y miraba la ecsena sonriendo.

-¡Te acuestas con una tipa que hasta te limpia la casa!

Kiba gruño ¿Cómo mierda lo había adivinado? ¿Con una puta ida al baño…? ¡Mierda, Ino y sus putas bragas!

-¡atrapado!- Grito Naruto mientras Kiba se sacaba de encima al tipo de la arena.-¿Quién es la chica, eh, Kiba?

EL aludido le gruño por el tono burlon que había empleado el rubio y penso en decirselo. Ya habíha roto una regla y además ellos no dirian nada ¿No era ya suficiente que supieran que si, tenia una amante y ya?

-¿Es de tu clan… esa chica de ojos miel?- Pregunto Kankurou, de nuevo sentado en su mesa.

-No les interesa, y no es Ashii- Le respondio.

-Si nos interesa, ¿no confias en nosotros?- Pregunto Naruto, devorando los bocadillos.

Claro, hasta que por milagro analizo lo que estaba comiendo y paro en seco.

-¿Pasa algo, rubio?- Pregunto Kankurou sorprendido de que dejara de comer.

Naruto levanto la vista, miro los pastelillos, volvio la vista hacia Kiba, luego a Kankurou y de nuevo a los pastelillos. Repitio esta accion hasta que la voz de Kiba hizo que su mente y sus musculos por fin reaccionaran.

-Esta es la receta de Sakura- Gruño- Solo mi Sakura-chan sabe hacerlos.

A Kiba se le cayo el alma al suelo, mierda, Naruto pensaba que se acostaba con su mejor amiga ¡Genial, Ino, ya iban dos cagadas! Iba a decirle que evitara dejar sus cosas en su departamento. Le causaban muchos problemas.

-¡Kiba, ¿Te acuestas con mi Sakura-chan?

-¡Mierda, no!- Se apresuro a decir cuando Naruto se puso de pie.

-¡¿Entonces que hacen estos pastelillos aquí?

Kankurou se paro para agarrar por los hombros a Naruto, mierda, cuando se enojaba iba en serio.

-Ino me los trajo- Confeso- Me acuesto con Ino ¿De acuerdo?


	5. Chapter 5

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

**Extra**

El me beso con suavidad, jugando con mi boca. Mi labio inferior era su juguete favorito, lo lamia, mordia con suavidad, lo besaba y lo jalaba con suavidad. Primero lo rozaba con la punta de su lengua, lo acariciaba con uno de sus colmillos y luego se apropiaba de su cara interior. Gemi.

Sus manos abrieron mi blusa, casi desgarrandola en el intento, exponinedo mi torso solo cubierto por mi sujetador. Kiba se quito la remera con mi ayuda y deslizo sus labios por sobre mi cuello, dejando un camino humedo por su extencio. Bajo hasta mis pechos y con una facilidad adquirida por la practica desabrocho mi sujetador y lo levanto. No queria perder tiempo en quitarme la blusa para poder sacar mi sujetador.

Lleve mis manos hasta su espalda, gozando de cómo sus musculos se tensaban bajo mis manos. Su boca jugo con mi pehco derecho, sacandome un jadeo. Mi pezon quedo atrapado entre sus dientes, siendo acariciado por su lengua. Gemi audiblemente cuando lo lamio con suavidad. Su mano se encargaba de mi otro seno mientras yo me encargaba de acariciar su pecho, intentando tocar hasta la ultima linea de su marcado torso. Pasee mis manos por su espalda hasta su trasero.

-Es imposible que tengas mejor trasero que yo- Comente mientras el me quitaba los shorts.

Kiba solto una carcajada y volvio a concentrarse en mi cuerpo. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis muslos y los apretaron. Sus labios volvieron a mi boca, apretandose contra mi con necesidad. Entre en su boca, toque su paladar con la punta de mi lengua y lo escuche jadear. Le quite los pantalones de un jalon y los lanze a algun sitio del cuarto.

Sus manos me recorrieron, haciendome cosquillas, logrando que esa conocida sensación en mi bajo vientre subiera quemando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Arquee mi espalda con anticipación cuando se deshizo de mis bragas.

-¡Kiba, no…!

Alcanze solo a ahogar un gemido cuando lo senti en mi intimidad. Mis manos apretaron las samanas hasta formarse en puños. Gemi descontroladamente cuando lamio mi clítoris y sus dedos ingresaron en mi.

Un suspiro se mezclo con un jadeo cuando subio hasta mi ombligo. Maldito ombligo que me causaba esa maravillosa sensación delatora. Senti mi entrepierna humedecerse mientras Kiba la acariciaba tan intimamente. Sus dedos golpeaban mis paredes interior tan gratificantemente sin permiso.

-¡Ah, mierda, alto!- Rogo, pero el no se detuvo.

Con su boca se encargo de darme los ultimos empujones que faltaban para qu elos espasmos empezaran a sacudirme. Benditos espasmos, pensaba. ¡Y ni siquiera había entrado en ella aun! Pero no se hizo esperar, mientras gozaba el extasis el ingreso en mi de una estocada.

Embistio contra mi sin ningun reparo, sabia que no tenia que pedirme permiso, y era conciente de que mi interior lo pedía a gritos. Arremetio en mi interior y mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los mios con indescriptible pasion. Gruño mi nombre y yo gemi el suyo antes de que el se retirase para terminar fuera de mi.

-¡Dios!- Gemi, antes de dejarme caer sobre el.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se mexclaron mientras recuperabamos el aliento. Mire sus ojos afilados y sonrei, deposite un suave beso sobre sus labios mientras el sonreia. Necesite un minuto para recuperarme del orgasmo antes de pararme y vestirme.

-¿Café?- Pregunte mirando como se abrochaba el pantalon.

-Si… lo quiero…

-Amargo, negro, sin azucar ni crema, lo se- Lo interrumpi con una sonrisa.

El me miro y no pude desifrar su exprecion, era obvio que sabria como le gustaba el café aunque en verdad yo lo preferia dulce y con crema, no era quien para cuestionar sus gustos. Prepare café y tome el mio apurada, tenia que ir a trabajar. Le deje el café sobre la mesa, puse tambien pastelillos de chocolate espolvoreados con azucar impalpable que tanto le gustaban y había comprado ayer, junto a eso coloque el reporte que tenia que entregar ese dia.

-¡Me voy!- Grite antes de cerrar la puerta.-¡Oh, lo olvide!

Subi las escaleras de nuevo para tomar lo que había olvidado pero a medio camino me encontre con Kiba quien comia un pastelillo y me extendia el expediente que había olvidado junto con otra bolsa.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo sabias que…?

-Te vi salir sin esto, ah, y ayer dijiste que quiza no vendrias a almorzar- Tome la pequeña bolsa que contenia una gaseosa y un aperitivo.

-Gracias- Repeti, el se encogio de hombros.

Sonrei y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla pues solo podiamos besarnos y acariciarnos dentro de los departamentos.

-Nos vemos- Agrege antes de irme.


	6. Chapter 6

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

Kankurou y Naruto lo miraron un segundo totalmente sorprendidos. Tardaron alrededor de quince segundos en reaccionar, según el reloj de muñeca del chico perro. ¿Era acaso tan difícil de creer que se acostaba con Ino? ¡Si hasta habian creido que era con Sakura! Miro a los chicos mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Ino Yamanaka?- Pregunto Naruto

El asintio.

-¿La rubia sexy de pechos grandes?- Kiba le gruño- ¿Sales con ella?

-No, es mi amiga, y me jode que la llames asi.

-¿Amiga, y te acuestas con ella?- Pregunto Naruto, incredulo.

-Amigos con derechos- Comento Kiba encogiendose de hombros.

-¡Grandisimo suertudo hijo de perra!- Exclamo Kankurou, agitando su cerveza.

-Y luego tuvimos que llevarlo a cirugia, era imposible salvarlo de otro modo- Relataba Ino contra su pecho como tantas otras veces.

La miro y dudo sobre si contarle o no que los chicos ya sabian. Había amenazado a Naruto con que si le contaba algo a cualquier persona, en especial a Sakura, sobre el tema le diria a Hinata sobre aquella vez que se emborracho y la pelirroja culona. Kankurou, por su lado, era mucho más confiable. Ino seguia hablando de su trabajo mientras el analizaba la situación. Opto por no contarle, ya había quebrado una regla y no queria que Ino se enfadara y las cosas terminaran alli. No, apenas empezaba a disfrutar eso como para echarlo por el caño.

Ella nunca se enteraria y mientras no lo hiciera todo irian bien.

-Y luego aparecio Toushirou y suturo la herida tan bien que me sorprendio. Estaba guapisimo y…- Kiba la miro y fruncio el cejo- ¿Qué pasa?

El nego con la cabeza y relajo el cejo, ella lo ignoro y siguio hablando. Kiba le acaricio el cabello rubio y beso su coronilla. Olia a jazmines y vainilla, delicioso. Sintio una incomodidad en el estomago y unas ganas casi irreprimibles de gruñir. Iba a decirselo en voz alta; conocia al chico, había realizado una mision con el hace unos meses. Era un mujeriego asqueroso, algo sarcastico y con un asento que le parecia molesto.

-¿Saldras con el, entonces?- La interrumpio.

Ino lo miro, el chico miraba hacia la ventana cuando formulo la pregunta. Ella alzo la cejo incredula, ¿podria ser que Kiba sintiera celos de Toushirou? ¡Era imposible! Si el mismo Kiba había impuesto la condicion de no celos.

-No pienses idioteces, Ino- Le advirtió mirandola a los ojos- Yo soy mujeriego, si, pero ese tipo es peor que yo. Por lo menos yo termino con una chica antes de ir a por otra.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico?- Pregunto, confusa.

-Rubio, ojos verdes, acento estupido, no muy alto- Lo describio- Ah, y con una cicatriz en el cuello.

-Uh, si, es el mismo ¡Mierda!- Exclamo, hundiendose en la cama- Siempre termino con un mujeriego.

-Ya encontraras un buen tipo- Le dijo levantandose.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto al ver que el chico escogia una camisa en vez de una playera.

-¿Importa?

Ino se quedo acostada, cubierta por la sabana mirando como Kiba desaparecia por su sala. Sola y con la palabra en la boca se dio cuenta de su pregunta. Curiosidad, sentia curiosidad por quien salía con Kiba. Sabia que frecuentaba a una chica de su clan, nada serio, le habíha comentado unos dias antes, pero Ino dudo. Eso era horrible, penso, reconociendo ese maldito sentimiento.

Estaba mentalmente marcando a Kiba como de su propiedad, y no le pertenecia.

Del mismo modo que ella no le pertenia a el.

-¡Maldicion!- Maldijo ella dejándose caer en el colchon.

Escucho como Kiba salía de su departamento y espero que la puerta se cerrara para girarse y acurrucarse contra las sabanas frias. La verdad dolia, la mentira lastimaba, pero la duda la mataba.

¿Qué era eso que sentia?

No podian ser celos, pues una no celaba lo que no era suyo. Tampoco era dolor, por que no le dolia que Kiba le negara información. Era curiosidad, una duda, ¿Kiba se acostaria con otras? Claro que lo hacia, se dijo, Kiba siempre esta rodeado de mujeres. ¿Ella no era suficiente?

Se sento de golpe en la cama cuando esa pregunta llego a su mente. ¿Kiba se buscaba a otras porque no lo satisfacia? Era imposible, si lo hacian casi a diario y ella era exelente amante. Se giro en la cama. ¿Por qué demonios lo analizaba tanto? Kiba era su amante, solo eso. Se acostaban por la necesidad carnal de hacerlo, tenian una vida fuera de esas paredes.

Ino tomo el teléfono y puso su numero de emergencia; Sakura.

-_¿Cerda…?- _Pregunto Sakura del otro lado de la linea- _¡Ah, Sasu…!_

-Perdon que los interrumpa, Frentona, esto es urgente- Comento Ino.

-_¿Qué..¡ah, demonios, si!,… pasa?_

-¿Sabes si Kiba salía hoy con los chicos?

-_¡Ino, programa tus citaaahs, con el y dejame en paz! ¡Si no lo sabes tu mucho menoohs, lo sabre yo! ¡Oh, dios santo!_

-Te llamo luego, diviertance- Dijo y colgo.

Quiza TenTen supiera… ¡No! Demonios, no le importaba que hiciera el. Ella tambien tenia una vida.

-_¿Ino?- _Pregunto TenTen del otro lado de la linea.

-¿Vamos de compras?- Pregunto.

-_¡Claro, en una hora en la tienda You & Me!_

Ino corto, se paro y aun desnuda se miro al espejo con renovada autoestima.

¡Kiba jamaz se atreveria a dejar ese cuerpo de infarto por una niña tonta!

-¿Asi que… eres jouninn hace tres años?- Pregunto Mimi.

-Aja- Respondio.

¿Por qué no podia solo conversar tranquilamente con esa hermosa chica? Ah, si, se sentia mal por haberse ido tan rapido del apartamento de Ino.

-Lo siento, estoy siendo algo cortante- Dijo, mirando a la dulce chica que tenia en frente, ella sonrio.

-¿Lo dejamos para otro momento o prefieres que demos una vuelta?- Pregunto ella.

De no ser porque no queria pensar, habria aceptado postergarlo, pero la chica era linda, amable y le daba su espacio. Se paro, le sonrio y la ayudo a levantarse.

Ino no podia decidirse entre la remera negra escotada con dibujos hermosos o la camiseta pegada celeste strapless con brillo. La celeste le gustaria a Kiba, penso. Pero se reprendio a si misma ¿Para que comprarla si el solo se la quitaria? La descarto inmediatamente y eleigio la negra. La pago y miro a TenTen, quien conversaba con una amiga que había encontrado.

-¡Te espero afuera!- Le dijo, sonriente y salio del local.

Ino se apoyo contra la pared de afuera,la fachada de la tienda y sus ojos se clavaron en el chico de cabello marron y marcas rojizas que iba hacia ella. Se oculto casi por instinto entre la gente y miro con detenimiento a la chica que lo acompañaba. Era alta, de cabello negro y ojos increíblemente azules. Linda, la califico, muy linda.

Iban conversando y sintio una molestia en el vientre. Joder, estaba enfadada. Aunque tenian derecho a salir con otros ¡Ellos ni siquiera tenian una puta relacion!

-¡Hey, Ino!- Y tenia el maldito descaro de saludarla- Ella es Mimi.

-Hola, ¿ella es tu vecina, no Kiba?

-Es una buena amiga- La presento.

"Y me acuesto cada noche con el, perra", penso pero mostro una sonrisa.

-Un gusto ¿Tu novia, Kiba?

-Su amiga- Aclaro ella mirandola, reconocio esa mirada, la estaba retando con sus ojos.-de momento.

Ino se carcajeo interiormente. Niña boba.

-Pues, yo soy su _mejor_ amiga- Contesto con un deje de sobervia.-Por supuesto.

Linda, pero no más que ella. Nada de que preocuparse.

Aunque no se procuparia de todos modos, Kiba siempre terminaria en su cama complaciendola. No tenia nada de que preocuparse, porque aunque Kiba tuviese novia, aun se acostaria con ella.

¿Por qué no se buscaba un tipo?

Ah, cierto, el trabajo.

Bueno, no necesitaba sentirse amada, solo necesitaba tener sexo. Solo eso.


	7. Chapter 7

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

Llevaban casi tres semanas llendo y viniendo, que si que no que quiza. Al fin y al cabo, apenas sus padres se fueron de mision Kiba ya estaba en su casa. Para ser más especificos en su cuarto, en su cama, con ella. Mimi se removio bajo su pecho y paro solo un instante a verla.

Mierda, se sentia jodidamente mal ¿Cómo haces el amor con una chica sintiendote una basura? ¡Asi nadie puede exitarse, demonios!

-¿Sucede algo, Kiba?- Pregunto ella.

-No, nada- Respondio y siguio con lo suyo.

Al fin y al cabo lo hicieron, aunque para Mimi fue exelente y completo para el muchacho no era lo mismo. No era tan atrevida en la cama como penso que seria. Ella se apreto contra su pecho y jugo con sus dedos sobre el. Suspiro y miro al techo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Definitivamente no se sentia satisfecho. No había estado mal, se había sentido bien, ella era linda y sexy. Pero no estaba totalmente lleno.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- Pregunto Mimi.

-No, debo volver a casa.

Le había mentido, no tenia apuro en volver a su casa, no tenia mision ni entrenamiento al dia siguiente. Podria haberse quedado a cenar y a dormir con ella. Hasta podrian haberlo hecho de nuevo. Pero solo regreso a casa.

Cuando abrio la puerta de su departamento se encontro con que Ino estaba en el, sentada frente a su televisor viendo alguna novela romantica y empalagosa.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- Pregunto ella viendo el reloj

Kiba alzo una ceja y bufo.

-Regla numero dos "no preguntar…"

-Si, lo se, lo se- Lo corto, molesta- Pero es que tengo hambre y no se cocinar. Yo compre el almuerzo hoy ¿Recuerdas?

Kiba suspiro y se fue a la cocina. Debio haberse quedado con Mimi, ella sabia cocinar y lo trataba bien.

Ino lo siguio con la mirada hasta que su cuerpo desapareció de su vista tras la puerta de la cocina. Había estado pendiente de las horas de llegada de Kiba en contra de su propia voluntad. De seguro estaba con Mimi, aunque no parecia de muy buen humor. Examino su ropa, algo arrugada pero no parecia haber sido arrancada. Aunque Mimi no parecia específicamente desesperadamente pasional, no parecia del tipo de ella, que te arrancaba la ropa en segundos.

-Listo- Dijo Kiba un rato despues, dejando un plato de comida frente a ella.

Fue cuando se inclino que vio marcas que no las había hecho ella, un chupon, arañazos. Y aunque Kiba no lo noto, sus ojos se humedecieron de la ira y apreto los labios para no blasfemar. Maldita perra rapida, penso. Aunque claro, ella era igual o peor de rapida que ella.

-Me voy- Dijo Ino luego de un par de bocados.

-¿No te quedas para hacerlo un rato?- Pregunto el sorprendido.

Ino lo miro un segundo a punto de empezar a decirle que sabia que ya lo había hecho esa noche ¿Es que los hombres nunca estaban satisfechos?

-No me siento bien- Mintio.

-Quedate entonces, si te sientes mal yo te llevo al hospital- Ofrecio Kiba.

La rubia aparto la mirada, dejandola fija en la puerta.

-No, en realidad solo me duele la cabeza- Dijo Ino- Ire a casa, dormire un poco y estare bien. Nos vemos.

Kiba miro a la chica hasta que se fue ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Ino?

Pasaban los dias y la rubia siempre tenia una excusa para no acostarse con el, desde dolores de cabeza, hasta salidas repentinas. Al septimo dia Kiba empezo a molestarse, lo había hecho con Mimi una vez más hasta que le dijo que no llegarian a nada. En verdad si podrian haber llegado a algo, pero no algo formal si continuaba haciendolo con Ino.

Había preferido acostarse con Ino antes que salir correctamente con Mimi. Claro, el sexo con Ino se supondria tendria que ser más seguido. Se supondria.

Tampoco visitaba su apartamento, había sacado su ropa de el y su perfume había desaparecido ¿Había decidido terminar con eso? Se levanto de su sitio y camino hasta el departamento de ella. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho su conversación.

-Ino, no me inventes que te sientes mal como mujer por que se acuesta con otras- Dijo TenTen.

-¡Como que no!- Exclamo Ino- ¡Me siento mal porque pienso que el no esta satisfecho conmigo!

-¿No es normal que él busque una relacion seria?- Pregunto Hinata- Es decir… bueno, Kiba-kun tiene la responsabilidad de su clan encima y… es natural que el, en realidad, busque una buena esposa.

Ino la miro por un instante y todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hinata?

-Bueno, este tipo de… relaciones, pues, no dura mucho- Explico ella, jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa-Y Kiba debe, es decir, tiene que casarse…. En algun momento y bueno, tiene veintitrés, casi veinticuatro.

La rubia miro a sus amigas y todas asintieron. Era cierto, ahora que el padre de Ino tenia un varon ella ya no era la heredera, pero Kiba seguia siendolo. Tendria que, en algun momento, buscarse una chica en serio. Ino miro al suelo, si bien su relacion no era seria jamaz se había puesto a pensar en ella, se había limitado a acostarse con el y reir juntos. No había pensado en un futuro cercano.

-Pero, por otro lado, hacen casi una vida de casados- Comento TenTen

Del otro lado de la puerta Kiba escuchaba la conversación, con que Ino tambien le había contado a sus amigas. Se apoyo contra la pared al lado de la puerta y agudizo el oido. Eso explicaba porque Ino estaba tan distante.

-¿De que hablas, estas loca? ¡No somos siquiera una pareja!

-Ino, vives prácticamente con el. Tu en su departamento o el en el tuyo. Ambos tienen ropa del otro en sus cuartos. Comen juntos, duermen juntos aunque no tengan sexo. Y mierda, cogen.- Explico TenTen, enumerando con los dedos- Esperas que el regrese para comer juntos, preguntas constantemente por el, te dolio que se acostara con otra Ino, admitelo de una puta vez.

-¡Me molesto porque…!

-¡Ya conocemos tu patetica excusa!- La interrumpio Sakura.

-Lo que sucede Ino, es que ustedes tienen una relacion, que ya no es solo carnal- Declaro Sakura- Dejo de ser solo sexo en el preciso instante que te enamoraste de el.

Kiba abrio los ojos y se vio forzado a tragar en seco cuando escucho esa declaracion. Apreto los puños y se fundio contra la pared en la que se apoyaba. Quizo entrar y ver sus expreciones para ver que pasaba en ese molesto silencio que había.

-No lo amo- Contesto Ino.

-Si lo amas Ino, no como querias a Sasuke, ni como quisiste a tus novios. Lo amas, porque Ino, ¿Te has imaginado siquiera que esto se acabe?

-¿Acaso no esperas que el trabajo termine para ir a su casa, hablar, comer y revolcarse?- Agrego TenTen.

-Eres exelente mintiendole a los demas Ino, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma, no cuando sabes que estas mintiendo.

Hinata asintio e Ino bajo la cabeza.

-¡No puedes solo arruinarlo y ya!- Gruño Kankurou mientras bebia su cerveza.

Estaba en el bar dispuesto a hablar con sus dos amigos, los que conocian el secreto de su relacion, para discutir que hacer con Ino. No podia solo dejarlo pasar, ni hablar con ella sobre porque ya no tenian sexo. Miro a sus amigos en busca de alguna ayuda-.

-Tienes en tus manos el sueño de todo hombre ¡sexo con tu sensual vecina a cambio de nada! ¡Sin compromisos y quieres echarlo a perder!

-No es eso, Kankurou, el tema es otro…

-¿Cuál es entonces?- Pregunto Naruto, confuso.

-Cuando me acoste con Mimi no fue igual, ósea, si se sintio bien pero… mierda, no era Ino- Murmuro sin entenderse a si mismo- y luego me quede con las ganas de hacerlo con la rubia histerica, pero ella solo se fue y, no lo se, es raro no amanecer con ella.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Kiba, hermano, el otro dia nos contaste sobre Toushirou e Ino, y no te cabrees, pero parecias celoso.

-Y tu no celas lo que no quieres, amigo, solo te he visto celar a dos chicas en mi vida- Añadio Naruto- A Hinata, que es como tu hermana, y a Hana, que si es tu hermana.

Kiba los miro y suspiro cansado, una mierda ¿A quien queria engañar? Le gustaba Ino, la queria cada dia de su existencia en su cama, en sus brazos y con gusto le cocinaria a diario. Si, era algo histerica, muy energica, pero podia ser dulce y sutil cuando se lo proponia.

El chico termino su cerveza, se encogio de hombros, tomo su abrigo y salio de alli dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos. Kiba camino hasta el edificio de departamentos pero no fue al suyo. Entro directamente al de Ino y encontro a su amante y a Sakura dentro de el.

-Sakura, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿Puedes irte a tu casa?- Pregunto y Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

¿Era normal que se apareciera de la nada y la echara sin más?

La chica de pelo rosado solo levanto su bolso, le dio una mirada a su amiga quien miraba a Kiba enfadada y se despidio. Apenas la puerta se cerro Ino empezo a reclamarle quien se creia para echar de un departamento que no era suyo a su mejor amiga. El muchacho sola la miro, camino hasta ella con pasos firmes y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Escucha Ino, porque no lo pienso repetir- Dijo el- Te quiero.

Un silencio se sumio en el cuarto, Kiba no aflojo el agarre pero Ino bajo la cabeza un segundo solo para levantarla un instante luego y mirarlo fijamente.

-¿No podemos solo tener sexo y ya?- Pregunto Ino repentinamente desanimada.

-Cuando hay… esto de por medio ya no es sexo Ino, ya es hacer el amor- Le dijo- Y creeme no hay nadie más que desee tanto tener solo sexo y ya contigo que yo.

Ino lo miro un segundo y el la solto.

-Cuando quieras que hagamos el amor, solo cruza el pasillo, la puerta siempre esta abierta.

-¿No deberias decir algo cursi?

Kiba se dio vuelta y le sonrio ladino.

-La puerta siempre esta abierta para ti, y tienes un juego de llaves con tu nombre, Ino.- Intento- Yo no soy cursi, soy directo.

Dicho eso salio de alli y se dirigio a su departamento pero en pleno pasillo Ino se le colgo de la espalda de un salto.

-¡Solo hagamoslo y ya, demonios! ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo?


	8. Chapter 8

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

La beso desesperadamente aun en el pasillo, entraron al departamento y ni siquiera pusieron llave a la puerta. Cayeron al sofa, el sobre ella, besandole el cuello cuando abruptamense se separo de la rubia. Kiba miro a la chica que yacia debajo de el con la camisa negra con dibujos, demaciado escotada para su gusto, desacomodada y la respiracion agitada.

-No me gusta de remera.

-Lo se- Dijo ella, medio aturdida-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Porque no quiero que mañana te levantes y te vayas como siempre- Dijo el.

-Acabas de decir que querias más que nadie tener solo sexo, imbecil- Repuso ella, agarrandolo de la camisa.

-Pero tambien dije que te quiero, y no soy masoquista, si te duermes en mi cama, conmigo, quiero que lo hagas ahí siempre, histerica.

-¿No eres posesivo?

-Quiero serlo contigo- Contesto rapidamente- Quiero tener derecho a serlo contigo.

-¡Yo no quiero una relacion asi!- Exclamo ella, enfadada- ¡¿Acaso no podemos seguir como hasta ahora?

-¿Te has acostado con otro?

Ino levanto la vista confundida ¿Qué demonios tenia que ver eso en ese momento? Lo miro mostrando su sorpresa y confusion, pero tambien el enojo y desespero que sentia. Nego con la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

-Yo si, y se que lo sabes- Comento, logrando que ella frunciera más el cejo- Pero lo que no sabes es que me senti mal mientras lo hacia.

-¿No era bonita?- Pregunto hiriente.

-No eras tu, maldita rubia histerica- Gruño.- ¿De que me vale acostarme con otra pensando en ti? ¡Maldito el minuto en que te metiste en mi cabeza, rubia!

Ino lo acallo con un beso, molesta, lo giro hasta dejarlo bajo ella y lo beso de un modo que nunca antes había hecho. Era brusco, molesto, feroz y pasional. Estaba furiosa y confusa, su beso lo mostraba a la perfeccion.

-¿Por qué te acostaste con ella, entonces?

-¡Para probarme a mi mismo que podia hacerlo con otra!- Respondio, invirtiendo los papeles otra vez, el arriba y ella debajo-¡Queria asegurarme que seguia siendo libre! ¡Yo mismo me arrebate la puta libertad, Ino!

La beso de nuevo con furia, estampando sus labios contra los de ella, prácticamense se gritaban mientras lo hacian. Ino gimio y lo giro, sentandose a horcajadas sobre el.

-¿Y que mierda probaste? ¡Yo me senti usada!- Gruño y sus ojos se humedecieron- ¡Y lo peor era que lo toleraba, yo deje que me usaras, yo queria que me usaras! ¡Por dios, quiero que me uses!

Ino dejo de besarlo de repente cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, lo miro fijamente un segundo y apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro. Kiba paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella. La levanto y la llevo a la cama, la acosto en el medio y se puso sobre ella. Pero en vez de desnudarla, beso sus lagrimas y le acaricio el pelo, tranquilizandola.

-Yo no quiero usarte, Ino- Confeso- Solo quiero que te quedes.

La chica lo miro, se seco las lagrimas y se quedo inmóvil debajo de el. Despues de tantas veces de tener sexo ahora no podia hacer el amor con el. Que ironia, penso. Ahora siento pena de tocarlo, cuando antes ni siquiera sentia pudor, pensaba ella.

-Hable con Hinata sobre tu clan- Confeso ella girando la cabeza- Sobre el hecho de que en algun momento tienes que casarte.

-Tengo veintitrés, Ino, falta mucho- Le dijo.

-¡Solo escucha!- Bramo- Kiba, si me apego a ti tu en algun momento te casaras y ¿Dónde quedare yo? ¿Sere tu eterna amante?

-Ino, si me casara con otra, jamaz te relegaria a un papel tan sucio como el de la amante- Le gruño- De todos modos, eso sera de aquí a cuatro años, ni siquiera sabemos si duraremos tanto.

-¿Durar en que, Kiba?- Pregunto con irionia- ¡Somos unos malditos amigos con derechos de roce!

-¡Es porque tu lo quieres asi, Ino!- Respondio, molesto- Yo queria una chica con la que tener sexo que no sea pesada, pero nunca dije que queria una eterna amante.

-¡Por eso me molesta, me molestan mis acciones, yo me deje encasillar alli!

Ino y el siguieron discutiendo un buen rato sobre como la rubia había llegado a odiarse a si misma. Había decidido que una relacion amorosa era mucho trabajo y prefirio solo acostarse con su amigo sin pensar que quedaria como una perra. Y se sentia asi. Kiba por otro lado le explico que el no había deseado quererla, que solo había ocurrido y ya.

-No podemos hacerlo, Kiba- Ino lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?- Cuestiono desafiante.

-Porque me hagas cornuda, y si duramos en algun momento te iras con una de tu clan y yo habre desperdiciado mis mejores años acostándome contigo.- Dijo.

-Ya te he dicho que soy mujeriego, pero nunca hago cornuda a una mujer. En el trato decia que podia hacerlo sin ser traicion, y mierda, me senti fatal, asi que no cuenta- Contesto- Ademas, no veas un futuro distante, podemos intentarlo.

Ino lo miro enfadada.

-No podemos.

-Si podemos, si queremos.

-Pero no debemos.

-¿Alguna vez en la puta vida me ha importado el deber? No, me resbala- Respondio, medio enojado- Y tu no estas atada como heredera ¿Por qué no entonces?

Ino tomo aire y clavo sus ojos celestes en sus ojos razgados.

-Por que…, Kiba no puedo seguir acostándome contigo, me valoro lo suficiente para teminar esto aquí, de todos modos el tener sexo no iba a ser eterno y…

-¡Mierda Ino, no hablo de sexo!- Grito exasperado- ¡Hablo de amor, grandisima imbecil!

La chica lo miro desde su posicion, apoyo sus brazos en la cama y levanto su torso. Puso sus labios contra los de el y en un roce casto lo beso como si fuese una niña timida y dulce.

-¿Cómo terminamos asi?- Pregunto Ino.

-No tengo la más minima idea- Contesto- Pero quiero que salgas conmigo.

-¿No deberias preguntarlo?

-Yo no pregunto, yo afirmo.

-¿Y que afirmas entonces?- Pregunto, bromeando de repente.

-Que me tienes ganas- Ella solto una risa y cayo al colchon riendo de buena gana.

Aunque llevaban tres meses de contacto carnal esa fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor. La primera vez que ella se dejo llevar, que el manejo la situación, que lo hicieron con suavidad, paciencia y lentitud. Ya no era el sexo apurado y netamente carnal para complacer sus más bajos deseos. En ese momento era complacer al otro, era dar, era solamente amar.

-Tienes turno en media hora en el hospital- Le recordo Kiba, mientras la besaba.

-Hoy estoy enferma- Contesto y tiro su teléfono celular a algun lado del cuarto.

Y lo estaria algunos dias más.


	9. Chapter 9

**~o~ Amigos con derechos ~o~**

Inoichi prácticamente lo apuñalaba con la mirada, penso Akane, divertida ¿Acaso Inoichi celaria a su hija tan insistentemente por más que ella tuviera ya veintidós años? Su nuevo esposo, a quien le había dado un hijo hace poco, su pequeño Inomaru, no le sacaba los ojos de encima al nuevo novio de su hija.

Ino había llevado a Kiba para que se presentara frente a su padre y su madrastra como su novio. Luego de tres meses de relacion Kiba la había convencido para que lo dejara presentarse. Ino nunca había presentado a un novio en su hogar, por lo que los nervios la habian invadido en un principio pero no paso a mayores.

Su padre no estaba molesto y no lo concideraba una mala eleccion aunque hubiese preferido otro para su florcita. Es decir, el Inuzuka no era malo, pero traia en su sangre el abandonar mujeres. Su abuelo no había sido muy fiel que digamos, y su padre se había fugado con una pueblerina de los asentamientos poco despues de nacer el. Inoichi lo examino con la mirada de nuevo, modales más o menos agradables, no era maleducado cuando se lo proponia. Agil para moverese, dedujo, fuerte por su complexión fisica, resistente como todos los de su clan… entonces lo concidero un segundo.

Los Inuzuka eran exelentes en el rastreo y el combate a corta distancia mientras que los Yamanaka eran los mejores mentalistas y de combate a larga distancia. En su mense te formulo una ecuación bastante sencilla;

Inuzuka = Fuerza fisica + combate corta distancia + resistencia

Yamanaka = Destreza mental + combate larga distancia + agilidad

Inuzuka + Yamanaca = Ninja perfecto.

Los ojos de Inoichi le brillaron por unos segundos y le palmeo la espalda al novio de su hija. Kiba lo miro algo sorprendido ¿No era el mismo Inoichi que segundos antes lo fulminaba con la mirada el que lo trataba tan… amigablemente? Se limito a sonreir, ya le preguntaria a Ino sobre los cambios de humor de su padre.

-¿Nos vamos, Kiba?- Pregunto Ino dejando a su hermanito en manos de su joven madrastra.

La diferencia de edad de su padre y Akane era de casi veinte años… pero bueno, en el amor no hay edad.

Ni condiciones, penso.

Cuando regresaron al departamento de Kiba Ino fue directamente a la biblioteca, abrio el libro de aritmetica en la pagina 111 y rescato el pedazo de papel que se hallaba oculto. El chico, curioso, se aproximo a ver que hacia la muchacha. Ino tacho todos los puntos del contrato que habian hecho más de medio año atrás, dejando para el final aquel que tanto les había costado romper.

"Prohibido enamorarse", decia.

Kiba se rio y le paso el encendedor de la cocina, Ino lo tomo y encendio la hoja, dejandola caer por la ventana del departamento. La hoja se quemo en su totalidad antes de siquiera rozar el suelo.

-Sin condiciones- Dijo ella, antes de voltearse a ver a su novio.

-Sin contrato- Agrego el -¿Lista para tu clase de cocina?

Ino lo miro incredula, aparto la vista y se hizo la desentendida. Kiba la abrazo por detrás y la cargo hasta la cocina donde le ato un delantal que decia "I love ramen". La chica se quedo mirando el delantal. "Regalo de Naruto", se excuso el, riendo.

-¡Si yo cocino tu haces el aseo! ¡De los dos departamentos!- Gruño ella, refunfuñando.

Kiba giro los ojos, comer era necesario para vivir y comer lo que cocinaba Ino era, bueno, poco inteligente. Se coloco detrás de ella y con cuidado puso su mano sobre la de ella y la guio, enseñandole a cortar las verduras.

-En tiras finas…- Le susurro al oido.

-¡Tiras finas mi trasero!- exclamaba ella cada vez que lo cortaba demaciado grueso.

Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambiarian. De algun modo Ino nunca sabria cocinar, el jamaz ordenaria y si, tendrian sexo.

Pero ahora era distinto, por que aunque eran pareja, novios oficiales, amantes y demas ellos serian siempre amigos. Con derechos especiales, claro.

¡Fin!

¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo bueno?

Bien, adoro a esta pareja, en verdad aunque no sea muy popular y me guste el ShikaIno estos dos siempre seran mis favoritos ¿O me van a negar que encajan perfecto? Bah, eso creo yo.

Tengo otro proyecto en mente.

Para gusto mio escribi este fic en tres dias. Dos o tres capitulos diarios. Fue bastante interesante escribirlo.

Ah, si, el capitulo nueve lo publique aparte hace algunos dias, se llama "imponente" que es cuando Ino se presenta ante Tsume. No pude resistirme, a penas termine de escribirlo lo publique xD.


End file.
